Wait, What?
by Veneficus21
Summary: Why am I enrolled in an all girl academy, and why is a 10 year old mage my teacher? Ako X OC
1. Ch1: The Boy with the Frameless Glasses

Hey there everyone, and welcome to Wait What 2.0, or Wait… What!? This is a rewrite of my first story. As the title should imply I have put much work into this, yes 3 periods and one exclamation point more, so you know it's legit. But in all seriousness I've put a lot of thought into this, actually plotting it out rather than making it up as I go along. So without further adieu please enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Boy with the Frameless Glasses**_

A boy sat on a bench, staring. His face seemed confused, below it, on his shirt, hung a pair of glasses. Despite all the commotion around him, the loud noises and conversations of the airport, his stare never faltered. It was as if he was in his own little world. His stare had no target; it was an ambiguous direction, chosen at random. He starred in that direction for a long time. As if searching for some answer, an answer that would somehow appear if he starred long and hard enough. Occasionally someone caught in his gaze would look back at the boy, to find his piercing eyes starring right back at them. It made them uncomfortable. His eyes weren't to big or wide, he wasn't angry, physically his eyes were no different than anyone else's. But it was as if the eyes could see more then what was there, some secret they did not want his eyes to see. Anyone who became part of the exchange walked away quickly, as if they were hiding the secret. After a while he sighed softly, brought his fingers to his shut eyes and began to massage them.

"Hey!" A taller blond boy smacked the troubled boy upside the head. "Stop being all depressed, this is a comedy story, dammit."

"Wait, what is a comedy story? The black haired boy donned his glasses.

"Wait, um… never mind. Anyway you better hurry up your flight boards in 20 minutes." The blond haired boy proceeded to drag the boy and the boy's luggage down the walkway.

"Matt?" He looked up at his best friend.

"What is it Saito?" Despite this conversation Saito was still being dragged along the floor, by his shirt collar. Every so often you could hear a chuckle of someone who saw the two.

"You think this is a mistake, you know, going to school in Japan?" He said, trying to ignore the laughter.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're having second thought about this!" It had taken a lot of effort and courage for Saito to ask his parents about studying abroad, and it had taken a lot of patience on Matt's part too. The past few months had been a struggle. "You've spent too much time getting here to chicken out now!"

"… That's not what I meant; I'm not having second thoughts. It's just you've been pushing me to go so aggressively… it seems like you want me to leave." Although Matt couldn't see it, he could tell Saito's expression.

Matt's cheeks became a rosy color. "I-It's not that I don't care. Just because I'm not crying like your parents doesn't mean… I won't miss you."

"… Tsundere." Said Saito plainly, but then smiled.

Matt's cheeks had evolved from a rose color to a deep red hue. "Shut up, and get on your stupid plane!"

* * *

"Okay it's 5 minutes to boarding, time for heartfelt goodbyes." Saito opened up his arms, as if expect some large hug, but the two in front of him, his best friend and little sister didn't seem to reciprocate those feelings.

The little girl looked at him plainly, "Saito you don't mind if I move into your room right?"

His head hung low, "Honestly, that's all you have to say. And call me Onii-Chan dammit!"

"Yeah yeah…" She wasn't even making eye contact.

"Can't believe you're going to, what was it again, Mahora Academy?"

"Yeah, well my aunt went there, and she was a valedictorian so it wasn't that hard for her to pull some strings to get me in. Oddly enough she said it was my birthday present."

"School? As a birthday present?"

"Well she said it's a wonderful school and it was full of romantic experiences, I kind of want to experience it to, you know?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Matt looked stumped. "Wait, isn't you're aunt into… yuri?"

"Yeah." Said Saito plainly.

"Doesn't that mean that Mahora might be an all girl's-"

A loud ding was heard, cutting off Matt, "Now boarding flight 212, to Tokyo, Japan."

"Hmm, got to go." Saito took one last look at them, but neither of the two wanted to make eye contact. He waved goodbye followed by a sigh, and walked onto the plane.

* * *

The two stood there at the window, seemingly emotionless.

"You know you're going to miss him Aya." Matt said, watching the plane take off.

"… Shut up… so will you." The little girl brought up her hand to wipe away the tears.

* * *

Thanks for reading, like before the first chapter will have no Negima, but chapter 2 will. Planned fluff for chapter 2. Please Review and Critique.


	2. Ch2: A Magic Map

**_Chapter 2: A Magic Map_**

Saito stretched his body; a 15 hour flight wasn't easily shrugged off. He swung the strap of his bag over his shoulder and quietly shuffled along the cramped interior of the plane. Upon entering the airport he saw a man with a sign, it had the name "Takeba" in bolded white letters. He quickly greeted the man who brought him downstairs to a taxi. There was no need to visit the carousel, his luggage was mailed earlier that week.

"So buddy where you heading?" Asked the driver as he pulled onto the road.

"Mahora Academy." Answered Saito, quite happily.

"Ah, going to see your girlfriend?"

"Eh~, no." He laughed nervously at the driver's straightforwardness. The driver fell silent for a moment, taking his time to process Saito's words.

"So, you're going for the direct approach, huh? I like you're gusto!"

He could only utter a small, "Thanks," not knowing the meaning of the driver's words. The ride was a long one, and it wasn't long before Saito fell asleep in the cab. This was a habit of his, falling asleep in a moving vehicle, and he hated it.

* * *

Upon reaching the destination the cab driver tried to wake him. "Hey buddy, we're here," but to no avail. Repeating it louder had no effect either. With a sigh of frustration the cab driver jumped out of his seat and opened the back seat door. He shook him rigorously, causing Saito's glasses to fall in his lap. Groggily he looked up to the driver, his eyes unshielded by his glasses. The driver, upon making eye contact, stumbled backward.

"S-Sorry about that sir! I didn't mean to disturb you!" It was if he had seen a ghost.

"Hmm," Saito reached up to his eyes, which widened when he realized his glasses weren't there. He frantically looked around for them. He sighed in relief when he found them in his lap. He quickly put them on and walked out of the car, offering his hand to the shocked cab driver. Although hesitant at first the cab driver eventually accepted his hand and stood up. He took a quick look at Saito, who in turn looked at him quizzically.

Saito knew the driver's question, but decided it wasn't worth his time explaining why he had looked so angry. It would take a rather long time to explain that his eyes, since birth, had caused him nothing but trouble. It was not as if his eyes were locked in an expression of anger, far from it. Any ophthalmologist would tell you his eyes were in perfect condition, that he would never need glasses. But if you were to ask that doctor to look into his eyes he would most likely refuse.

Early on in his life Saito learned about his condition, his eyes brought fear to other people. Many described it as "Seeing into your soul!" The faux glasses where a gift from his parents, given to him on the second day of elementary school to stop his crying from the first day. Explaining this burden to the cab driver would take too much time, after all a cab driver's salary is vastly affected by time. So he left it at that. Turning around and throwing his bag over his shoulder Saito said a quick goodbye and walked onto the campus, leaving the cab driver answerless.

* * *

"You know, I guess I never got a good look at this place but the campus is big." He took a quick turn around. "Good thing I got a map from my aunt." He held it up and uncrumpled it. His smile quickly gave way as he read the contents of the map. True it was a map of the campus, but there was no labeling of dorms or classrooms. There was, however a detailed list of great "make out" points all over the campus, it was even rated with a 5 star system. "What!?" He quickly threw the map down in frustration. "Ugh, that women is just…" He facepalmed at his situation. He again took a quick turn around and discreetly picked up the map. "It's better than nothing." He said to anyone who happened to be watching. "I'm going to dispose of this as soon as possible."

* * *

Sadly it had been an hour and Saito was no closer to finding out where he was than when he opened the map. He looked at his watch, it was 7. "What was the point of coming early than?" School started soon. "Wait if school starts soon then where is everybody. Ugh! I had enough of this! Can someone help me?" He yelled loudly. A loud rumble could be heard. Although it was hard to tell which direction it was there was a definite rumble. Saito looked around and did a double take. A mob, no a stampede was charging towards him. Although it was an attractive stampede of girls, this wasn't the time to admire it. Although for some reason Saito was, which resulted in a tragedy. Apparently no one saw him, or though he would move out of the way. That was not the case.

* * *

Chapter 2 complete, please review and critique! Chapter 3 is going to be fluffy, yay!


End file.
